percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Moon of Beginnings part 1
After a good book of mythology Kaitlyn Amye head's for bed. she take a quick look at the clock but as normal the clock looks like a big fuzz ball, as she puts on her glass on it was 10:00 clock good thing it was Friday or she would be in big trouble. Kaitlyn walks up stair then she heard a faint voice. "Have fun little hero your time will come soon" said the faint voice "What the -" Kaitlyn said "what is it Kaitlyn" called a familiar voice It was Sailor her fate full dog ever sense last year Kaitlyn could talk to all animals she had no clue why but it happen right after her 12th birthday so yes Kaitlyn is 13. " Its nothing boy" she said "well nothing is make you look sick you should eat some grass it helps" said the dog " eating grass is a dog thing you know I just thought I heard some thing did you-" said Kaitlyn " I did not hear anything your just tired get some sleep I will come too" Sailor said " Ok lets go your right" Kaitlyn walks into her room the walls were Light blue with blue curtains a cool blue lamp a big book shelf that full of books about mythology Roman, Egyptian, Norse and her fav Greek and a lot more books. Kaitlyn look down and made sure she was wearing a PGs a hello kitty T-shirt and big fluffy pants with a eore design. Kaitlyn climb into bed which she a figure of speech because Kaitlyn is vary tall and it was more like a fall. Sailor jump into bed and Kaitlyn fell a sleep. Kailtyn's dream was so freaky Kaitlyn was standing at a summer camp, "this is so weird I have never been to a summer camp" the camp was the coolest thing Kaitlyn had ever seen it had cabins in a u form with a couple of cabins on the side it had a lake too and a big house she was at the big house she walk in in the was a centaur?! it look real and a man with a Coca cola the centaur said " this is a big problem Tartarus is in a imbalance monsters will not go their anymore and of course a monster has the key but it will have to do out of free will" Sir Coca cola says "well their is that myth about werewolf's na can't be true" Sir Coca cola winks the centaur says "hmm good point but they could be anywhere we are in trouble" "yes" he said sadly the dream shifted. A army of monsters is what was their. she know what they wanted blood and revenge how did she know this she had no clue one monsters said "have we fond the key holder" the other said "no we think we know were thought New Hevan New York and the monster is a Amye" the first monster was mad "WHAT!!!" he yelled Kaitlyn was awake their was a knock on the door at this hour she got up and yelled coming she got dress and look ok but she know some thing smelled bad like danger but she open the door... to be continued well let the writer talk well i am Katdog13301 a Percy Jackson fan and this story has been in my head for days i will continued this but plz how did do tell me i hope you like Moon of Beginnings next one --> Moon of Beginnings part 2 Category:Fan Fiction